


Sammy's 100,000 Mile Checkup

by NaughtyPastryChef



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Dirty Talk, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sam, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Mechanic Dean, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Top Dean, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:52:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4127437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyPastryChef/pseuds/NaughtyPastryChef
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whenever Dean spends a day in the garage working on the Impala, Sammy gets jealous. This is how Dean responds</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sammy's 100,000 Mile Checkup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lopsided_Whiskey_Grin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lopsided_Whiskey_Grin/gifts), [SupernaturalMystery306](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalMystery306/gifts).



> For Lopsided_whiskey_Grin cause she rocks and is the most patient, wonderful lady ever and she puts up with my flakiness and my inconsistency as a co-author. Plus, she has shown me the glory of Mechanic Dean and that should be rewarded.  
> For SupernaturalMystery306 who constantly shows me the error of my ways and is the best beta a person could ask for. You rock.

Dean smiled as he caught sight of Sam in the corner of the garage, pout firmly planted on his handsome face as he folded his arms over his chest. He leaned deeper under the hood of the Impala to hide the smile he couldn't keep from his face and to try and stifle his laugh.

Dean knew full well that Sam thought the Impala was his first love. In a sense, Sam was right. The Impala was Dean’s first love only because he’d known her before he’d met Sammy.  She was far from the most important love in his life. That belonged to the grown man three seconds away from a full-out temper tantrum behind him. Dean turned his face into his shoulder and pretended to cough so that he could laugh.  

They didn’t celebrate birthdays, anniversaries or anything else, really. However, every once in a while, Sam would get this look on his face like he wanted something a little bit more than what they usually did and it usually coincided with the Impala’s service days. He’d pout and brood and Dean would have to make it a full service day for them both.

“Sammy, did you need a tune up too?” Dean threw over his shoulder as he wiped his hands on the red garage rag tucked in his back pocket and turned to face Sam fully.

“Whatever, jerk, just wondering when you’re gonna be done with your one true love so that I can plan dinner.”

Sam didn’t move at all while he spoke, his eyes showing his jealousy as Dean took a step towards him.

“Aww, baby, don’t be jealous. You’re my number one girl, you know that.” Dean smirked and took another step, placing him just out of Sam’s freakishly-long reach. Watching the flush come over Sam’s skin as he processed the comment was one of the great pleasures of Dean’s life.

“M’not your baby, jerk.” Sam pouted at the ground, missing Dean’s final maneuver into his space. Dean slid one hand onto Sam’s hip, just above the waist of his low-riding, old  jeans, and the other around the back of his neck to pull Sam’s face to his own.

“C’mon, bitch, it’s a full service kinda day. I already got you in the garage, let’s strip you down, check and see if all your parts are working and get you runnin good and hot.” Dean breathed into Sam’s face, which was a mixture of turned on and annoyed; and it happened to be Dean’s favorite expression. He’d never admit it under penalty of death, but Sam was damn cute when he was pissed off.

“You’re not fucking me in the gara-” Sam’s angry words were cut off as Dean slanted his lips over his brothers and pressed in with a filthy kiss. Dean flicked his tongue across Sam’s pouty bottom lip, coaxing his mouth open, as his hand slid up Sam’s side underneath his loose tee-shirt and flattened out on Sam’s ribs.

“C’mon baby, gotta strip you down now. Right over here.” Dean coaxed and pulled and teased Sam away from the door and into the garage proper, until he could shove him up against the workbench.

“M’not a car you can give a tune-mmph!” Sam was cut off again as Dean yanked his shirt up over his head before pressing their mouths back together. Dean trailed calloused fingertips down Sam’s muscled torso, tickling and teasing to get Sam out of his head.

“Hmmm, everything looks good right now. Better look a little closer under the hood.” Dean murmured, sliding his mouth down the side of Sam’s slackened jaw and down his throat, pressing his teeth into the tendons there, just the way Sam liked it.  He could feel the vibrations of Sam’s groan against his lips and he smiled.

“Well you sure sound good, baby.”

Dean’s kiss-swollen lips traveled over Sam’s collarbone and down onto his pec, his tongue flicking out over tanned skin until he reached Sam’s nipple, his hand following the same path on the other side. He took his time, thumb rubbing over one nipple as his tongue flicked over the other one, making Sam groan, twist and turn to get more attention in other places. Dean slid his lips to the center of Sam’s sternum and pressed a smiling kiss there as his fingers slid down Sam’s ribs to the waist of his jeans.

Dean’s mouth followed his hands as he slid smoothly to his knees on the cement floor of the garage.  He mouthed at the trail of dark hair on Sam’s abdomen, one of his favorite spots on Sam’s gorgeous body, as he flicked open the button on Sam’s jeans and eased down the zipper letting the old, loosened pants fall to Sam’s knees.

Sam’s cock bumped the underside of Dean’s chin and he pulled away and looked up at Sam’s lust-slackened face smiling all the while.

“Commando baby? All bare for me? Did you know I was gonna do your tune up today?” Dean laughed softly as he teasingly lipped at the cockhead bumping against his mouth.

Sam groaned loud enough to make his whole body vibrate. “Enough with the car talk, Dean. It doesn’t turn me on like it does for you.”

Dean smiled as he took Sam’s cock halfway into his mouth, letting the head press into his soft palate while he rubbed his tongue along the underside. Sam’s breath caught in his throat as he caught Dean’s eye.

Dean pressed forward a little bit more, edging the tip of Sam’s cock into his throat as he growled and hummed and Sam would have fallen to the floor if Dean hadn’t been holding him up. Dean pooled saliva in his mouth and reached a hand up to tap at Sam’s chest to get his attention; Sam loved watching Dean give him a sloppy, wet blowjob.

Spit and precome slicking up Sam’s shaft and dripping from the corners of Dean’s mouth, he bobbed his head back and forth, never taking his eyes off Sam’s enraptured face.

“Fuck Dean, please Dean...just like that.” Dean smiled around his mouthful, right hand coming up from where it rested on his leg to collect some of the saliva dripping down his chin. He gently cupped his wet hand around Sam’s drawn up balls, rolling them and pressing them up towards Sam’s body just the way he liked.  With a long, wet slurp he pulled off Sam’s cock.

“Can I fuck you baby boy? Hmmm, you gotta open up with pretty mouth and tell me. Can I fuck my baby?” Dean ran a lascivious tongue over his swollen bottom lip, looking up the length of Sam’s sweaty, aroused body, waiting for an answer.

Sam forced his eyes to open and look down at his dirty older brother. He swallowed around a dry throat and tried to force the words out, but they wouldn’t come. He nodded instead and smiled as Dean sprang to his feet and started yanking off his grease-stained clothes. Sam kicked his legs out of his jeans and turned around, leaning over the workbench and shoving his ass out.

“Oh Fuck Sammy.” Dean whined as he cupped Sam’s cheeks in his hand and pressed them apart so that he could shove his face between them. Sam yelped at the sudden feeling of Dean’s tongue sliding wetly over his already clenching hole.  Sam whined and wiggled his hips in Dean’s strong grip wanting more.

“Like it when big brother eats you out baby boy? You taste so fucking good. Can’t wait to get my cock right. In. Here.” Dean punctuated the last three words with three thrusts of his pointed tongue, pressing as far in as he could to taste Sam.

Dean fumbled for the small tube of lube that he’d started keeping in his pants whenever he had a garage day. He quickly coated his still wet with saliva fingers and reluctantly pulled his face back from Sam’s sweet hole, sliding two fingers inside in place of his tongue.

Sam groaned, still open and sore from the night before when Dean had fucked him in the communal showers before shoving Sam to his knees and coming all over his wet, upturned face. He clenched around Dean’s fingers, trying to say with his body what he can’t seem to say with his voice; that he’s more than ready and Dean better fuck him soon or else.

Dean jumped to his feet and replaced his fingers with his lubed up cock, pressing in slowly and not stopping until his hips were pressed to Sam’s perfect ass.

Sam keened his brother’s name and began to grind and twist his hips again, making Dean’s mostly stationary cock rub against his prostate and cause Sam’s cock to leak. Dean gripped Sam’s hips hard enough to actually still them before he pulled out to the flared head of his cock and slammed back in ruthlessly.

Dean set a punishing rhythm, making sure that his cock dragged against Sam’s prostate with almost every thrust. Sam whined constantly, his head turning back and forth and his cock nearly purple with need.

“Come on big brother’s cock and nothing else, baby boy. C’mon Sammy, I know you can.” Dean’s voice was deeper and rumbled through Sam’s nearly overstimulated body as he growled the words into Sam’s sweaty back. Dean bit and licked his way along Sam’s spine, as far as he could stretch without stopping the back and forth of his hips as he chased his orgasm.

Dean unclenched one hand from Sam’s hip and brought it around to Sam’s cock, curling his sweaty palm around the dripping, swollen head and that was all that Sam could take. HIs spine arched as he came into Dean’s calloused palm, clenching around Dean’s cock, his face a silent scream that Dean couldn’t see but knew so well after all this time.

Dean pushed forward and ground his hips onto Sammy’s ass, allowing Sam’s clenching hole pull his orgasm from him. Dean pulled his hand from Sam’s spent cock and brought it up to Sam’s face, letting Sam kitten lick all of the his own come from Dean’s palm as they tried to come down together.

They breathed in harmony for a few moments, their hearts slowing and the sweat on their bodies cooling in the air of the garage. Dean cleared his throat and slowly peeled himself off Sam’s back, both of them hissing as his mostly softened cock slipped from Sam’s abused hole.

“Well, sir, I think you are in perfect running order. Ready to go for another hundred thousand miles.” Dean smirked as he found a mostly clean garage rag to wipe himself off with.  He heard a groan from Sam and turned to see him glaring over his shoulder even as he was still draped over the workbench.  Dean allowed his eyes to roam over the gorgeous image of his debauched Sammy, feeling his spent dick twitch slightly at the visual.

“Jerk.”

“Bitch.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always taking prompts at my tubmlr, nerdgeekypastrychef.  
> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
